Urban Cowboy
by BabylonQueen
Summary: After moving to Pasadena Texas in 1980. A country boy Blaine Anderson starts hanging around a bar called Gilley's, where he falls in love with a boy named kurt Hummel, but their relationship becomes turbulent.
1. Chapter 1.

Blaine's mother and father are in the kitchen. Breakfast is on the table.

"Hey, Blaine, your breakfast's gettin' cold."

"I don't want no breakfast, Mama. I got to get going." Blaine shouted still in his bedroom.

"Well, all right..." His mother said

Blaine comes down the steps and he takes his hat off the hall hat-rack and puts it on. Then he walks on into the kitchen. He is carrying a suitcase.

"I made gravy."

"I'll just have coffee."Blaine took a sip of coffee and picks up a biscuit. He moves out the front door with a whole biscuit in his mouth.

Blaine's mother follows him out of the house, carrying two bags, one of brown paper, the other of cellophane. The transparent bag has peas in it.

"Here's some chicken for you to eat on the road."

"Thanks, Mama."

"And here's some field peas for

your Aunt Corene. You don't get

good vegetables in Houston. You'll

see." Blaine's father comes out carrying some of his luggage. The rest of the family follows. They put the luggage in the back of Blaine's pickup. And they ad lib good-byes.

Blaine's father shook his hands.

"Good luck... "

Blaine's mother hugs him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, you be careful..."

"I will, Mama."

"Don't drive too fast..."

"I won't."

"Call me the minute you get there."

"Yes, Mama..."

A young man in his early twenties. He has a three day growth of beard. He is tired. He keeps looking off toward

the various exits on the freeway. Behind him the skyline is beautiful and overpowering. Radio in truck is on, tuned throughout the film to the local country-western station.

There's a place not too far away from here

Out with the cows and the Lone Star beer

Where the livin' and lovin' is quite all right with me

Well they call it Texas and it's a mighty fine place to be

Runs from Texarkana to El Paso

And Oklahome down to old Mexico

And there's Houston, Dallas, Austin and San Antone

People in Texas sure do make you feel at home

They just want everybody to leave them alone

While they drink their whiskey and roll their own

And they like their music with a little bit of southern sound

They kick up their heels every evening when the sun goes down

Blaine looks off. That lead him out of Houston proper toward Pasadena, Texas.

As Blaine drives around the loop toward Pasadena. He can see the city in the and eventually the Petrochemical plants as he comes up over a bridge.

Signs lead Blaine to pasadena, texas.

He stares and is amazed at this place. Instant food houses everywhere. A boom town that has grown up around

the plants.

A brand new house in a new development area. Blaine drives

up. His aunt corene, a woman in her early thirties, comes running. She is very excited, dressed in waitress outfit.

"Hi, Aunt Corene, this the place?"

"Sure is, Blaine! Your timing is perfect! I just got in off work. Bob should be here any minute! Lou Sue! Blaine's here! Willie, come meet your cousin Blaine!"

getting out of truck "Hey, what a place!"

"Isn't it wonderful? We just love it!"

Willie is three years old and shy, and looks around. Blaine says hello, but Willie hides. Lou sue, their daughter, is in her teens and very developed.

"Hi, Lou Sue!"

As uncle bob comes driving up. He is in his early forties, has a big belly, wears a construction hat and carries his lunch pail. He drives a pickup with a sleeping arrangement. He is Irish and loves to drink.

"Hey, Blaine!" Uncle bob shouted excitedly.

"Hey, Uncle Bob!" They greet each other, shaking hands, pounding each other on the back.

"I sure do like your new place."

"Come on in, wait till you see the inside every new convenience come on, I'll make you a drink, get you cleaned up. Corene's been cooking for days. " he says moving in the house.

"How's everybody back in Spur? Your mamma all right?"

"Yeah, she's just fine I better call her though, I told her I'd call the minute I got here."

Blaine is on the phone in the living room. Uncle Bob is pouring drinks. Aunt Corene is puttering around in the kitchen. Lou Sue and her boyfriend are wandering around. Willie is staring at his cousin.

"It's ringing" Blaine says as his mother picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mamma -- what? I'm in Houston-- with Uncle Bob -- just drove up -- what? I drove straight through Mamma -- yeah, I made good time -- I didn't drive that fast"

Layer through the day Supper is just about over. Bud sits opposite Lou Sue,

eating. Aunt Corene moves about the kitchen offering more food, more pie, etc. Willie has gotten himself dressed up in a cowboy hat, a gun in a holster hangs on his hips.

He is moving around in the other room, trying to make up his mind whether he wants to show off in front of his cousin, Blaine.

"I can't eat no more." Blaine announced.

The TV is on. Willie is pretending to shoot at everybody. He fires at blaine who takes the shot as he walks into the fire, spins and falls 'dead' on the floor. Willie is surprised. He runs screaming to his mother. Uncle Bob appears, pulling on his jacket.

"Come on,it's after ten."

"Where y'all goin'?" Corene notices them leaveing.

"Going to take him to Gilley's --" he told his wife then faced Blaine. "You better take your truck, you'll want to stay longer'n me."

"Y'all be careful, you hear? All they ever want to do out there is fight, fight, fight."

Uncle Bob is driving up with Blaine right behind him in his truck. A Mexican boy is pasting bumper stickers on the backs of the cars and pickups parked in the lot.

A man is fighting with another man, both in cowboy hats, over a woman. They are yelling at each other. Uncle Bob and Blaine walk past very quickly. Blaine looking back, amused. The two men start swinging at each other.

"Just keep walking. And if they

start shooting, just fall to the ground."

As Uncle Bob leads Blaine through. Cowboys and cowgirl are moving in and out. As they can hear the music get louder when walking closer.


	2. Chapter 2

As Uncle Bob and Blaine move inside. There are girls sitting on the right taking the cover of the charge.

"Five dollars." One of the girls said.

"I got it." Uncle Bob takes out his money and pays for Blaine.

Blaine grins and nods. Bouncers at the door. He looks into the room. He is amazed. The place was huge, the biggest honky-tonk in the world, as big as the MGM Grand Hotel or St. Patrick's Cathedral. It has about forty pool tables, which makes it roughly equal to forty bars under one roof. On a busy night, this capital of the urban-cowboy culture has a population greater than most state capitals had during the heyday of the Old West. It is crowded tonight. impressed once again.

"Jesus Christ" As Blaine continues to look around.

"This is the place, Blaine. Biggest honky-tonk in the world. Three-and- a-half acres of concrete prairie." They move into the bar. Blaine is truly impressed.

"Shit, the place is bigger'n my whole home town"

"Sure is, they've had as many as seven thousand at one time in here" Blaine looks at the cowboy and cowgirls. Uncle Bob moves up and buys some beers. He turns and hands them to Blaine.

"I've never seen anything like this! Damn!"

As they move down to the front along the side of the dance 23 floor. Blaine stares at the dancing. Texas two-step. Blaine loves it. He grins at Uncle Bob. They move down to the crowd that stands and sits listening to Mickey Gilley sing.

"That's Mickey Gilley himself, he owns this place with Sherwood Cryer"

At the piano playing great, as Mickey Gilley does. He sings lookin' for love.

looking up, listening, moving to the music, looking around, grinning at the boys.

Well, I've spent a lifetime lookin' for you;

singles bars and good time lovers were never true.

Playin' a fools game hopin' to win;

and tellin' those sweet lies and losin' again.

I was lookin' for love in all the wrong places,

Lookin' for love in too many faces,

searchin' their eyes and lookin' for traces

of what I'm dreamin' of.

Hopin' to find a friend and a lover;

I'll bless the day I discover

another heart lookin' for love.

And I was alone then, no love in sight;

and I did ev'rything I could to get me though the night.

Blaine is enjoying himself tremendously. He drinks. Uncle Bob is smiling, pleased to make him so happy. Several people started speak to Uncle Bob. Blaine looks out onto the dance floor and what he sees takes his breath away.

His eyes landed upon the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, he had the most creamy white skin which was spot free, with long eyelashes, soft brown hair which were perfectly styled and pink lips. He looks over and sees Blaine grining.

"Oh, my gosh" he whispers to him but loud enough for his uncle bob to here.

"What?"

"I just fell in love."

Uncle Bob looks up and over. "I'd be careful if I was you these cowboys are mean as hell"

The song finishes. Gilley goes right into another one after the applause. Blaine whistles through his fingers, looking over at the mysterious boy. Uncle Bob spots someone he knows and motions to the person over.

"Blaine, like you to meet Sam Jones.Sam, this here's Blaine. My nephew from Spur. Sam works here at Gilley's."

"Glad to know you, Blaine." They shake hands. Sam is in his thirties and is dressed all in black.

Winking "He just got in town, tonight's his first night, take care of him, Sam."

"Hey, boys!. Come over here! I want

you to meet somebody! What are you

drinking, Blaine?"

His eyes closed, passed out. He opens his eyes. Cans of beer, bottles everywhere. The radio is on. 'Cowboy Church' program. Blaine's lying on a bed with a terrible hang-over. He is stunned to find two guys in the bed with him. He looks over and sees a drunk cowboy lying passed out nearby.

"Where am I? What happened?"

John, a very beautiful guy, is making coffee. Sam Jones sits at the kitchen table sipping a beer. Blaine moves

into the doorway with his pants in his hand.

"Hi, Blaine 'morning' " Blaine is pulling on his pants, staggering around, falling against the door jam. John looks down appreciatively.

"Where'd you learn to do all that?"

"Where's my pickup? The thing's brand new." Blaine said ignoring the boys comment.

Aunt Corene is on the phone. Uncle Bob is reading the Sunday paper. The TV is on. A religious program. Willie and Lou Sue are in the house.

"No, Ethel, you can't talk to your

little boy just now. Because he ain't

here. Must still be at church." She looks at Uncle Bob who raises his eyes to the heavens. There is the sound of Blaine's truck arriving.

"Wait a minute, I think he just

drove up."

Blaine drives up. He gets out of the car in pain with his hang-over and heads for the house. Willie fires at him, but Blaine is in no condition to play dead now.

Blaine moves inside. Uncle Bob stares at him and grins.

"Get out the alka-seltzer! Get out of here with that gun Willie! Where you been, Blaine ?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

Corene covers the phone "It's your mamma. I told her you went to church."

taking receiver Blaine took the phone "Hi, Mamma -- what? No, I'm fine. What? What? No, I don't have a job yet. I just got here yesterday. I'm going to the plant tomorrow morning. Yes mama --"

Blaine opens the door, moves inside and sinks down across one of the twin beds. Aunt Corene appears with a bottle of beer.

"This works better for me than alki selser. you going to live?"

"I hope so" he grins "so I can do it all again"

Plants as far as the eye can see. Blaine and Uncle Bob arrive in the parking lot. They get out and move toward the administration building.

"Sure does stink" Blaine scrunched up his nose.

"The pay don't. Come on, I'll introduce you to the boss, sure you feel all right?"

"I'm recovered." He says and his eyes wonders of to a boy in a hard hat.


	3. Chapter 3

"You worked on the pipe line?" The supervisor asked Blaine.

"Yes sir. I did some insulating. All

this spring. I'm in the union. Uncle Bob called and told me you were hiring, and I thought I'd take my

chances of coming to the city and

getting a good job."

"Ok, and uhhh...Most of the insulating we contract out, but I can start you off as a helper doing any number of things. Start you this morning -- but you'll have to lose that beard. Do you have any regulation if you have to wear any kinds of masks or beard --"

Blaine shook his head no.

Blaine shaves his beard, and in a shop the size of an airplane hanger. Dozens

of men are working. Blaine is cutting foam glass with a band saw. Now he has on a hard-hat, mask and reflective goggles.

"Yea, that's it. I think you got it." The man nearby teaching Blaine.

"This foam glass sure makes you

itch, don't it?"

Blaine is eating lunch with Uncle Bob.

"That foam glass is eatin' me up." Blaine said scratching his arm.

lighting a cigarette "It'll take the hide off you real quick. But it's a hell of a lot safer'n that asbestos they used to

use."

Blaine scratches as he peels a hard boiled egg.

As Uncle Bob gives Blaine a tour during the rest of their lunch hour. They both wear hardhats.

"Basically what them towers are doing is separating the various different products from the crude

oil itself. See them fires there

at the bottom? The oil is heated

and turns to steam, and it rises

and condenses at various levels and

different products come off the gasoline that is being distilled up at the top works just like a whiskey still all these components have different boiling points just like people " He grins at Blaine who nods as they walk.

It is Monday night, and Gilley's is not as crowded as it was before. The regular band is on the stage.

Sam is there, sitting, drinking with the girls and a couple of the regular guys. Johnny Lee is singing. And everybody's dancing.

He moves inside, looking around. He moves up to the bar and orders a bottle of Lone Star Beer. Sitting on the railing, listening to the music.

As Blaine gets his beer and moves around the bar. Blaine sees the gorgeous boy once again,who is with a group of girls.

As Blaine moves on down to the performing area through the

dancers. He stands listening. He looks back at kurt. Kurt looks up at him and grins.

He tips his bottle to his lips. This all happens, of course, through the dancing bodies. Finally Blaine gets

real close to him. As kurt comes to the bar tapping his on the shoulder.

"Are you a real cowboy?" The porcelain boy asked.

"That depends on what you think a

real cowboy is."

"Know how to two-step?"

"Yes"

"Wanna prove it?"

Blaine puts his beer in his hip pocket.

"I'm Blaine"

"I'm kurt"

They grin at each other. Blaine takes hold of his hair. Then kurt hooks his fingers through his belt loop. Blaine starts off. He is a very good dancer and so is kurt.

The band on the stage continues.

When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me

Stand by me, stand by me

The things in gilley's that make it a lot of fun is the projections of the advertisements above their heads. The barbeque place. The pool tables. The music finally stops. The lights come up. Blaine and kurt are staring at each other, dying to be together. The dance has gotten them both very hot. People are leaving.

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked.

"With my mom and dad."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure. You got your own place?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping to get me

a trailer. Right now I'm staying

with my Aunt and Uncle."

"That's too bad -- what are you

driving?"

Blaine's truck is parked near the monument which is all lit up. The Radio is on. Blaine and kurt are in the back. Blaine is filthy, covered in dirt and oil. He is working on a pipe area. He is perspiring. He's with puck, one

of the Gilley's regulars.

"Here watch out, puck I got it hold it okay, whew!"Puck puts a cigarette between his lips.

A stranger yelling from ahead

"Hey! No smoking up there."

"I wasn't smoking! I don't have any

matches. This damn place is all

assholes and elbows " Blaine continues to work. He grins through the grime.

Blaine moves inside. He is really dirty. He doesn't feel quite right. He stands over the urinal. He tries to take a piss, but it obviously hurts. There were men showering in the background.

Uncle Bob is working up on some pipes on a platform above the ground. Blaine moves up and calls for him.

As norman, a long lanky cowboy, hits it hard and it makes a siren go off. Other cowboys and cowgirls gathered

around to watch the new toy in the club.

In the distance and there is the usual dancing. Blaine and kurt moves up as Norman sets up to hit again.

"When did this thing get here?"

"Cryer just put it in this afternoon.

Said it might cut down on the number of fights in this place. Give the cowboys something to hit beside each

other."

Blaine grins as Norman hits it again and the siren goes off again. kurt is very interested. So is Blaine. Norman does it again. Blaine puts a quarter in the slot and the bag falls down. He gets set and hits it. The siren goes off. Kurt squeals with excitement. Blaine hits it again. And again.

"Let me hit one, Blaine!"

"You'll hurt yourself."

"No, I won't give me a quarter."

Blaine puts a quarter into the machine. He gives him instructions and all the cowboys stand around watching as he hits the bag. It hurts and he skins his knuckles. He shakes

his hand and moves away from the light, tears in his eyes. Blaine follows him. Norman continues to hit the bag.

Blaine and kurt are sitting with puck and a girl he has picked up named Quinn. She is a tough little girl who

sometimes works as a waitress in a pool hall. Blaine is examining kurt's hand. His knuckles are skinned. Blaine is putting a napkin in water and washing the blood away.

"Now, I told you, you were going to hurt yourself."

Blaine takes kurt's hand and kisses it. He grimaces as Quinn asked Blaine a question.

"Is it broken?"

"Naw -- he couldn't move his fingers

if it was broken – I broke my hand

once in a beer joint fight in Oklahoma

City and you know when something's

broken -- you can't move anything –

It all swells up -- " He gave one last kiss on kurts hand. Then he looks off.

leaving the cafe, looking at him and smiling. Blaine stares at the boys. Kurt looks up and sees what he is looking at. Kurt gets jealous. He takes his hand away from him.

"Get out, go on." Kurt says trying to scoot out their booth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll get somebody else to take me

home."

"I can't go around with my eyes

closed -- I just looked up and there

they were --"

The boys have moved outside and are staring at Blaine through the window. The boys are being kind of outrageous outside, looking through the window at Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go on, go with 'em."

"You're jealous" Blaine smiles and starts tickling him.

"I am not. Stop it now, don't, Blaine! Don't tickle me! Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt laughsplayfully.

Blaine is drunk and continues to tickle Kurt, and he pinches Blaine on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Blaine hauls off and hits him.

"Oh! You hit me!" Kurt says in surprise and touches his his right cheek.

"Shit, you pinched me hard!"

"So what? You're not supposed to

hit me!" Kurt gets up and hurries out and Blaine follows.

Kurt leaves and heads out side. The porcelain boy face shows anger, but he doesn't cry. He is just furious and Blaine hurries after him.

"Hey!

"I'm not talking to you!"He moves toward the highway.

"Where you going?"

No answer.

"Hey! How you think you're going

to get home?"

"I don't need a ride from you. I got a thumb"

"Hey, come on, kurt! I didn't hit you that hard!

Kurt ignores and moves on down and stops, waiting for cars to pass, sticking out his thumb, hitch-hiking.

As he moves back to his pickup, Blaine gets inside and whips out of the parking lot. He pulls up beside kurt.

"Get in!" He yelled hopeing kurt will get in his car.

"Got to hell"

Kurt answerd Blaine gets madder and drives off sharply peeling rubber.

As Blaine's truck pulls away, he then screeches to a stop and begins to back up driving backwards. Cars behind him are honking and peeling around and people are yelling.

Watching as the truck backs up. Blaine looks out and he stops and opens the door and kurt started to run away from his direction. Blaine then starts to run after him. Blaine tackles him right in the parking lot and they rollaround in the a water puddle nearby. People come out of Gilly's and stared at them.

Another pickup comes roaring up, and squeals to a stop.

"Jesus Christ! I almost hit you all!" In the headlights of the pickup and rolling around fighting kurt claws his face and he bleeds. Blaine sits up and looks at the blood on his hand.

"God damn! I'm bleeding!" He looks down at kurt, then struggles to his feet and starts to walk away.

"Shit" he cursed.

"Blaine! I didn't mean to hurt you, let me see " He gets up and hurries after him.

Whith both doors open of his car, the lights on and Blaine moves around to the driver's seat and looks at himself in the mirror. Kurt hurries up after him.

"Blaine!"

Kurt gets in and slams the his door. They look at each other and panting out of breath.

"You want to get married?" Blaine asked out of the blue.

Kurt couldn't stop the smile off his face. Everything was falling into place, and there was nothing that could bring him down. Music plays and White flowers are everywhere.

Blaine and kurt are both in a white tuxedos with tails and a ruffled shirt.

The preacher is in his sixties and has dyed jet-black hair. Kurt and Blaine began stare in each other's eyes and then turn to the Preacher. Blaine's family is there as is kurt's.

An Early evening, The reception is being held there at gilleys.

As a coin is put into the juke-box it plays "Could I have this dance" by Anne Murray and kurt and Blaine heads to the empty dance floor.

I'll always remember the song they were playin'

The first time we danced and I knew

As we swayed to the music and held to each other

I fell in love with you

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner every night?

When we're together it feels so right

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

I'll always remember that magic moment

When I held you close to me

As we moved together, I knew forever

You're all I'll ever need

Kurt and Blaine continues to dance with another as they share a kiss.

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner every night?

When we're together it feels so right

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

Would you be my partner every night?

When we're together it feels so right

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

After the wedding Blaine's driving and they still in theretuxedos. Kurt sits beside him, with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Where are we going? I can't

stand it anymore, Blaine." He wines not knowing what his husband has for him.

"Almost there, Hold on now, honey."

Blaine drives through the entrance of the trailer park then pulls up in front of a brand new trailer. He gets out and moves around to his husband door and opens it.

"Okay, take it off now."

Kurt removes the blindfold and looks at the beautiful trailer in front of him with a big bow on it.

As Blaine grins, kurt stares at him and Blaine moves up to the trailer, showing off for him, unlocking the door.

"I bought it, it's ours, I put the down payment on it today, it's almost brand new. One bedroom, 50 feet long, 14 feet wide, new disposal dishwasher and all the comforts of a home and

it can move if we want it to." he explained not keeping control of his excitement with a huge grin.

Kurt moves up to Blaine and throws his arms around him, Blaine then picks up kurt in his arms and carries him into the trailer, continuing to extol the virtues of their new home.

There's a huge rodeo area inside the prison walls. Guards sit up above with their guns watching the prisoners all dressed in white as they enjoy the rodeo. They are enclosed in a wire fence area. Across woman prisoners, also in white, sitting watching the rodeo and yelling.

As kurt and Blaine watch the show they are in the stands. They watch

as a bull is released from one of the chutes with a pouch of Bull Duram tobacco tied right between its eyes. Inmates from the prison, dressed in prison uniforms with stripes, are out

on the field trying to take the tobacco from the bull.

The announcer is up in the stands talks to the audience and tells them what is happening. The prisoners rush for the bull.

Kurt and Blaine are laughing and having fun as the announcer keeps commenting as this all happens.

As the bull riding begins. The cowboys and the bulls are mean. The cowboys are rough and Blaine have brought along a pair of binoculars.

Kurt is using them and Blaine is drinking beer. He yells and stands, urging the bull rider on.

As they watch the bull riding. The Cowboys bucked off and the are Bulls trying to gore them as yet another man settles down on top of one of the bulls.

As Blaine raises the binoculars to his eyes, Closer on the cowboy who is adjusting himself on the bull's back known as Drew Miller.

He is in his late thirties and has some tattoos on his arms. He is in chaps and he is being assisted by another

Man come to know as J.J. Jones. The bull with on its back explodes from the chute.

As Blaine watches the ride through the binoculars. Kurt snuggles up against him in true honeymoon fashion.

The cowboy is still on the bull's back when the buzzer sounds. He has made his ride. He dismounts as gracefully

as he can under the circumstances then the bull charges him. He moves across and climbs up on the fence near Blaine and kurt. The announcer makes his jokes, as they yell with excitement.

Puck is up on a catwalk and he sees Blaine down below.

"Hey, Blaine!"

Blaine is covered with sweat and dirt as he looks up.

"How was the honeymoon?" Puck said smirking and Blaine makes a gesture of terrific!.

"You look like shit! You should have

stayed out of bed and got some rest!." He joked and the other workers laughed as Blaine throws some dirt up at puck and hits him square on the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Theres music playing and people Dancing. Blaine and kurt move inside and look off. People are moving toward something on the left side as they come through the door. Blaine speaks to the girl at the door.

"What's going on?"

"Cryer's thought up something new." The woman said and left to the bar.

Blaine puts his arm around kurt and they move with the crowd over to the area where all the people are. They push through to get a look.

In the center under spotlights there was a mechanical bull. It is headless, legless, nothing more than a huge leather form on a plastic base.

It has a bell on its ass, some leather straps and a saddle horn to hold onto.

There are mattresses all around on the floor under the bull. A crowd stands around on all sides, watching. Sam Jones sits next to the controls.

As they move even closer puck was nearby and and asked him a question.

"When did this thing come?" He asked confused.

"First night tonight, they just put it in."

Moments later puck was being called over the crowd by sam.

"Come on, puck, ride the bull." Sam asked challenging him.

"Shit no, I ain't making no fool of

myself" he laughs.

Blaine and kurt move up closer and Blaine nods his hello to Sam and he smiled.

"Come on, two dollars for eight

seconds, come on it's just what they train rodeo riders on Bucking machine." He operates the controls and the bull bucks in the middle of the mattresses.

Newly married, feeling cocky. Blaine takes two dollars out of his pocket and moves up to the table.

"Hell, I'll ride it" he smiled and turned to kurt who told him to be careful.

Sam then called for him again "First you gotta sign a release saying you won't sue Gilley's in case you bust your ass."

Blaine grims, More people are gathering around and watching.

"You ever been on a bull live or

otherwise, Bud?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Nope. Been on some pretty wild

horses."

Sam laughs "This is different. Better use this glove." Blaine pulls on a glove, then strides across the mattress

and swings up on the bull.

Blaine Then grins exctedly "How do you ride this goddamn thing?"

"You Put your left nut in your right

hand and hang on." Sam stated while everyone laughed. "You ready?"

Blaine looks at kurt and sees the he is excited.

"Yep."

As kurt moves up beside Sam and he turns the bull and it begins to buck underneath him, and he is pro-pelled forward. He hits his nuts. Hard. Then Sam tosses him quickly over the head of the bull. Blaine lands on the mattress.

"Uh!" Blaine let out on impact of the mattress. laughing, including kurt who is upset.

"Oh, Blaine! are you alright." Blaine nodded getting up smiling, pulling more money out of his pocket

as he rises.

"I guess I better ride it again."

He gets back on and is thrown again.

Kurt is scared for him. The crowd is

having a marvelous time. Blaine is a good sport and climbs back up on the bull.

Sam then got worried and gave advice

"Keep your knees up and get as close

to the rigging as possible okay?"

Blaine nods as Sam turns on the bull.

As Blaine rides and rides, but this time he stays on. Kurt becomes excited amd starts to jumping up and down.

"Ride it, Blaine! Ride it!" Kurt cheered as he rides, mastering the technique of staying on.

After a bit the bull stoped "Okay! Eight seconds are up!" Sam stops the bull and blaine looks up. The ride is over and he has managed to stay on. He gets off and staggers back to the table as he takes off his glove. Kurt embraces him and sam smiles. The crowd applauds. He looks at them

all and grins.

The radio is on the local station that is playing a cut from Willie's album "Stardust". Kurt is getting ready to go

to bed and he is moving through the trailer which is charming, but hardly neat. Blaine is lying down in the bedroom with his knees up and has has not removed his clothes and kurt enters the room.

"I was so proud of you. I thought

you were just wonderful you were

the best one all night long." He stops and looks down at him. "How sore are they?"

"Don't worry about 'em it won't

slow me down at all." He grins as kurt turns out the lights in the front part of

the trailer and gets in bed.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

Kurt sinks down beside him and he unsnaps his shirt in one easy motion, then reaches up and touches Blaine's nose.

"You know what I want to do?"

"No, what?"

"I want to ride that bull sometime."

"Oh, no sweetheart. That's not for you. That's just too dangerous." He pulls kurt down beside him reaches up and snaps off the light of his side of the bed. They are in complete darkness for the night and ready for the morning.

"Oh, ow, honey, easy!" Blaine laughed getting comfortable.

"Sorry."

Being back at gilleys the crowd cheers and the cowboy lies there holding his nuts, writhing in pain. Sam grins at Blaine and kurt who are nearby. Blaine is pulling on a glove, his two dollars already down on the table and he is second in line. Several girls are hanging around Sam at the controls.

The crowd laughs as he gets up and starts out passing yet another

Cowboy who moves up to ride the bull and Blaine is now next.

Kurt is excited and walked twords sam. "I want to ride it, Sam." He them looked at Blaine.

"I want to ride it, Blaine."

"Shhh, honey, leave him alone."

Sam then starts running the bull. The cowboy on it now is also drunk and is getting a very bad ride and they all laughed.

Later that night Standing in the shadows, at the edge of the circle, staring at the cowboys he walked up twords Sam. He moves around

watching, looking about cautiously. Drew is the bull rider and was at the prison rodeo in Huntsville. He stares

at kurt with a sedusive smile. He likes him.

Staring at him, feeling a flush in him cheeks. Kurt glances at Blaine who is not aware of him. Kurt vaguely emembers Drew, but doesn't know from where.

As Sam throws the cowboy high into the air and the crowd cheers. Blaine the strides across the mattress.

"What speed's it on?" Blaine asked Sam intreged.

"Five. You want me to turn it down?"

"Shit, no. I want to ride it right

where it is."

The downed cowboy gets up and moves away, dusting off his hat as Blaine swings up onto the bull. He grins at kurt. Kurt then smiles at him and nervously glances off at drew. Blaine Then followed kurts gaze.

As he looks at drew. He is puzzled. The man looks familiar to him also.

Drews staring back at Blaine and raises his beer to his lips. He has tattoos on his arms and a mean manner.

Blaine is on the bull waiting for Sam to control it and kurt is at the table with Sam as drew across the way.

"Ready?"

Blaine adjusts his hat once more, and spits on the floor and nods. Sam then runs the bull. This is a rougher and faster ride than the first night, but

Blaine is determined to show off and he rides pretty goddamn well. Sam spins and bucks the bull at the same time.

"Ride it, Blaine! Ride it, cowboy!' Kurt screamed.

People began applauding and Blaine gets off, staggers forward, grinning,

self-consciously, pleased with himself and kurt hugs him.

"Oh, Blaine, I love you, Blaine! Let me

ride it now."

Blaine looks up as drew moves up with a ten dollar bill. He Puts it on the table and starts pulling on a glove.

"Hello, Sam, how you doin' Remember

me? Drew Miller."

Sam has a strange reaction. He looks around, at Blaine and Kurt, then back at drew and smiles nervously.

"Sure, drew, how you doin'? Long

time no see."

"That's right. Long time. Bet you

ten bucks you can't throw me."

"I'm not supposed to do any gambling

around the bull."

"Ten bucks." Then drew strides across to the bull. Blaine and kurt stare at

him. Sam looks around and there is a strange tension in the air right around the controls. Blaine Then became curious.

"Who is that?" Blaine looked at sam.

"Somebody I used to know."

"He sure looks familiar."

Drew adjusts the rigging with a professional air and he looks at Sam. He nods and Sam turns on the bull as They all watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Drew is the best. He rides like the pro he is, Sam tries to buck or spin him off, but this is someone who really knows what he is doing. Blaine and kurt were watching.

It is quite beautiful, the way he rides, his body arching in the rhythm of the bull, graceful and fast as it bucks and spins.

Blaine's watching, impressed and slightly jealous. Kurt squeals with excitement.

Concentrating on the ride, Sam is trying to buck him off. The crowd is etxcited by someone really good on the bull.

Attracted to him, He rides a lot better than Blaine. Kurt glances at his husband who is now not trying to hide his jealousy. As the ride ends and people applaud, drew gets off and moves to the table. He removes the glove, puts it down, picks up his beer and takes the money Sam offers him. He grins at kurt and then at Blaine and Blaine stared back at him.

"I want to ride it." Kurt still stated feeling pumped.

Before Blaine can refuse his, the music begins on the stage and Sam turns off the bull and gives an anousment.

"They're starting the set and, Gilley

don't want the bull goin' when he's

on the stage."

Drew grins at kurt and then looks at Blaine and Sam is nervous.

"You're a real cowboy, aren't you?

Best riding I've ever seen" Drew grins at kurts comment and Blaine takes his arm.

"Come on, let's go dance." Blaine then leads him away.

"Quit that flirting."

"I wasn't flirting." He defended

They move out onto the dance floor and Gilley is singing down at the other end. They start dancing and kurt is taking looks back over Blaine's shoulder at drew and Sam who are talking and smoking around the bull. They move around the dance floor in the Texas two-step.

Singing and dancing on the floor, kurt turns his head and looks off. Blaine looks to see what he was looking at.

looking at them, standing with Sam drew is talking at the edge of the dance floor dancing in the crowd.

It is packed. The waitresses are running their tails off. Kurt, Blaine and puck are seated at tables in the back. Blaine is up front buying some cigarettes and they are all pretty drunk. The place is noisy with the juke- box going.

Blaine leans across the counter and calls into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetheart, have 'em put an

extra slice of onion on my burger and I want it extra well, now if that cow's still moving I'm sending it back." He smiled and moves on up to the table and sits down.

Blaine's at the table makeing a joke not noticing anyone entering to door.

"I just heard a good one, you know

how you get to be a cowboy? You

get yourself a handful of marbles and

you put them marbles in your mouth.

And every time you ride that bull you

spit one of them marbles, and by the

time you've lost all your marbles,

you're a cowboy."

Everyone laughed and heard puck curse staring staring ahead with an different emotion on his face "Shit."

Kurt looks Blaine turns and stares. Drew and Sam were moving into Granny's, looking for a table. They walk down into the back and take a seat at the counter. Blaine's studying him and drew seen kurt and tips his hat to him. Blaine stares in shock and looks at kurt.

"What the hell was that!? What's

he doin' tipping his hat at you? " letting anger get to him.

"Shhh, Blaine" The porcelain boy said not wanting to draw attention.

"Don't he know we're married?"

Blaine picks up kurt's hand and holds it up pointing to the wedding band. He makes signs at drew and talks, but drew certainly can't hear exactly what he's saying obviously ignoring the man.

"This is my man, see this wedding band!? We're married. See? Okay. Okay?" Drew turns away with Sam and talks to him as the waitress comes up to take their order.

kurt pulls his hand away. "Don't act so silly, Blaine."

But Blaine continued to yell at the man. "He belongs to me, alright!?"

"I don't belong to anybody, Blaine. Except myself."

Drew looks up at Bud and makes a gesture of all right with his middle finger.

Blaine's mouth fell open "Did you see that? Did he just give me the finger?."

"I didn't see it if he did." He lied hopeing Blaine not to get into a fight and kurt noticed and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Calm down, Blaine."

The waitress moves up with plates of food balanced on her arm and her hair in wisps about her face. She is truly harrassed.

"Ham'n eggs, cheese omlette, and a burger with an extra slice of onion."

Opening up the burger "This old cow better not be moving." Blaine Looks up at drew who is now talking to Sam. He gave a small sigh and looked at kurt. "I think he gave me the finger."

"He didn't know we were married,

you're just jealous." He said and now putting ketchup on his cheese omlette and the waitress starts away.

"Wait a minute, honey, this thing's

still alive" Blaine stated not with a friendly tone.

The waitress exasperated, moving away "I can't help it."

Picking it up and throwing it at her

"Put it back on the fire!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed

The hamburger sails through the air, misses the waitress and lands on the side of drews' shirt. He looks over and

gets up anf so did Blaine.

There is a field of weeds on the side of Granny's. It was there so that the cowboys step out to fight. Blaine and drew face each other and Blaine swings at drew first. Drew is shirtless and steps out of the way. Blaine is very drunk, and he falls. Drew steps back and waits. Blaine gets to his feet and drew hits him, and Blaine falls again. Blaine is stunned. His nose is bleeding. Kurt gasps and runs over to him.

"Blaine!"

"Stay out of this!" Blaine gets up and swings and connects. Drew staggers back and drew becomes mad now. He moves forward and knocks the shit out of Bud who sits down hard.

"Okay! that's enough!" Sam cuts off.

Blaine gets up and starts for drew again. Drew starts for him, but they are separated. Kurt moves up to Blaine.

"No more! Blaine! Stop it! No more!"

Blaine pulls away, kicks the ground and stares at drew, he then heads for the truck. Kurt follows. Drew and Sam are left there with the others, talking about the fight.

Blaine gets into his truck with kurt getting in beside him. Blaine looks at him and turns on the motor. Music starts on radio. He backs out and pulls out onto the road. He sees drew, Sam and others out in front of Granny's. Blaine's truck then goes by too fast 90 miles an hour.

"Slow down, Blaine! You let me out

of here! You're gonna get us killed!"

Kurt looks out and a traffic light is turning red. Another car is coming.

"Blaine!"

Blaine throws on his brakes as he goes through the red light. As Blaine just missed other car and almost turns the truck over. It spins around as he fights to keep control of the wheel.

As Blaine manages to stop it. Kurt looks at him. He is bloody and drunk They sat very quiet.

The radio is on and kurt is making some instant coffee. He looks at the clock and calls to Blaine.

"Blaine? It's seven o'clock." He moves back and looks at him. His face is swollen, His lip big and Sick with a hangover.

"Are you going to work? Otherwise

I'll call you in sick-"

"Just bring me a beer."

"Blaine if they smell beer on your breath."

"Just Bring me a beer!"

Blaine moves out of the truck and he is putting a whole package of Clorets into his mouth.

"You sure now you're all right?" Kurt asked I'm concern.

"Yep. Don't forget, Waylon's at Gilley's tonight."

As Blaine gets into his truck and turns on the motor and the radio comes

on. He turns it down a bit. He looks at kurt and tries to grin, then pulls out carefully. Kurt watches him go, then moves back inside.

Kurt moves inside, picks up a phone book and dials a number. The radio is on, same as was on in Blaine's truck.

"Charlene? Hi, it's kurt. Is Sam there?"

Sam is in his T-shirt and sits drinking coffee with his wife charlene and hands him the phone.

"Hi, kurt what can I do for you?- Sure, around four, okay?"

He looks and drews sitting there with a cigarette and coffee.

Blaine is working. Scaffolding is being adjusted. Puck glances up and sees him. "You feel as bad as you look?"

"I'm all right." Blaine stops where the other insulators have gathered. He

looks up and the scaffolding is rigged around a tall tower. It is 200 feet into the air and other men are starting up.

"Come on, Blaine. bring me that

wrench, will you?" Blaine is alone at the bottom and he puts his foot on the first rung and begins to climb.

 **Author's Note: Sooo, How do you like the book so far?** **Thoughts?**


End file.
